


Eccentric

by Kankri_vantas_1243



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe-Vampires, F/M, M/M, There are others I am too lazy to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankri_vantas_1243/pseuds/Kankri_vantas_1243
Summary: Werewolves were being captured everyday. Their cultures destroyed by vampires. They were sold, forced to obey the vampire invaders.Akecheta(Alfred) has been camptured and sold to the highest bidder, a lord and his sisters. He has earned a new name and a new life, but how will he cope with this change, and can he change the thoughts of the vampires around him.





	1. Prologue

Rain poured all around the small encampment, patterning on the tepees and turning the ground the mud. The fire had recently been put out, and in the dark only the glow of the pale moon and stars that broke through the clouds every so often even gave hints that there was something in the open field. It seemed as if nothing would rouse the occupants of those tepees.

Only something did. A loud gunshot rang out, before promptly silencing, followed by another and another. The loud barking of the domesticated dogs echoed around, and soon enough, being stood in the camp center. Their eyes glowed, searching through the dark for any movement to give away any positions. A loud growl, feral, resonated behind the beings, forcing them to cock their guns and fire behind them. It only got louder, and started to surround them. Narrowed, glowingly eyes surrounded them, followed by a flash of lightning, illuminating their forms. 

Wolves. That's what they were, and they were mad. They pounced on the beings, bringing them down quickly. Flashed of claws and fangs glowed in the pale moonlight that broke through the clouds once more. Vampires had invaded the camp. The vampires had their guns thrown from them, and their dogs chased away. Growls and yells of pain echoed around plain, covering the sound of yells and crying as more vampires slipped into the tepees, stealing away what was inside. Only once the last fighting vampire dropped did the wolves know it was a diversion, and howled to the moon in anger and dispare at the unfairness of the goddes. 

The rain and lightning illuminated the camp, now covered with blood that tainted the ear and the sorrows of those who had fought. Wolves shifted, and started to look for any left behind, letting the rain wash away their sins as they did so. None were spared. Those taken, women, sick, wounded, weak, and children were found later in in the woods, either dead or broken, and taken back to the camp, which hadn't moved since that night. The thought that plagued every being of that camp's mind. Why? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auction time!

The constant rubbing of the iron shackles burned their flesh and the rocky terrain and gravel dug into their worn shoes and stabbed at their feet. Muzzled were strapped to their faces, making it impossible to shift, talk, and eat. For seven long grueling days the wolves had to watch as the vampires ate freely and drank just to mess with them. By the time a tall building peeked through the trees the wolves were stumbling and falling down with starvation and dehydration. The smaller buildings enclosed the wolves and vampires as they walked into the town.

Very few of the wolves were left, most had either run and had been  _let go_. One of those few was Akecheta, a young male who was training to become a medicine wolf before the vampires invaded. His blue eyes had dulled over the seven days, and his tanned skin turning a dusty oink from over-exposure to the sun. The black muzzle had started to cause a nasty rash on his face, and the chains had made his wrists bleed. Akecheta had dulled, considerably, from that sunny go,den boy he was just a few days before. 

People lined the streets and taunted the wolves, who were dressed in nothing but the clothes they wore before the attack, which for the men consisted of deer-skin pants and battered moccasins. The women wore simple dresses and battered moccasins just as the men did. The children had escaped in the first few days of their journey. Every wolf's hair was a rat's nest, and their ears drooped while their eyes stayed trained on the stone infront of them. This compared to the simple yet elegant clothing of the townspeople with their hair all done up and nice, the wolves looked like feral beasts, and to these vampires, they were. 

Finally being lead to a building, Akecheta looked up to examin what they were being herded into. It wasn't tall, one story, with a thatched roof, the walls were made of solid wood and mud filling the cracks. A sign with fancy symbols hung above the door, with a pint her hung off of that sign, but instead of black and green, red scrawled symbols seemed to taunt the young wolf. He grimaced when his back was prodded, and he stumbled forward, almost falling into the one infront of him, Ehawee. Her face no longer held that happiness and laughter that the younger took so much comfort in, instead replaced by weariness and pain. With a final push, Akecheta snapped himself out of his thoughts and moved further into the room. 

People were crowding the room, all infront of a podium, not that any of the wolves knew that. The vampire that was leading them got into the podium and started to speak a foreign language, and Akecheta internally groaned, the blood-sucking devils looked exited, and the first wolf went up. Snana, an older she-wolf. She had children, a loving mate, and wonderful friends. The woman was one wolf that Akecheta would miss dearly. He had been orphaned really young, and the woman had taken him in as her own. The sight of her now made him sick. After calling out a few numbers, Snana was forced off the stage and into the waiting arms of a sickly grinning man. 

The process repeated, each wolf forced upon the podium to be auctioned off as a slave.  _Capa, Ohiyesa, Tashina, Mapiya, Ehawee._ Akecheta watched as his friends and family were forced upon the podium and shoved off into the highest bidders waiting arms. Akecheta moved forward, it was his turn to be auctioned off like a pig. While he stood still, staring at all the pale faces while they called out numbers, Akecheta thought to himself on how much he would miss his life back in the tribe, with his family, friends, and his mate. It was uncommon for a medicine man or woman to have a mate, but not prohibited by the chiefs. He thought of his teacher, who had dropped dead from exhaustion around the fourth day of traveling here, and of his mate, which of whom he didn't know was alive right now, having caught the vampire intruders while they were captured. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was pushed into the waiting arm-....bosom of a woman. His eyes widened and his face flushed a crimson red as he tried to get away from the suffocating embarrassment that came from being in that bosom too long. He felt them move, and tried to walk with the woman, trying to keep as much space as he could from her, and bumped into another woman, this one shorter, with, thankfully, and smaller bosom and longer hair. He couldn't dwell to much on the two as he was shoved into a carriage, which made him growl. The was no ground underneith him, and his made him uncomfortable. 

But, the rest was nice, Akecheta decided, as his fatigue caught up to him. The welcoming black of sleep beckoned him from the corners of his eyes, and with a finally thought, Akecheta had fallen asleep.


	3. Authors note

Sorry for not updating like I should have. School got hectic, then I forgot all about this, and then finally when I remembered, school started up. I’m planning on continuing this story, it’s just, I don’t really know what I want to happen. I have major plot points, but nothing to get me to those points. If any of you lovely readers has something they wish to see happen, please let me know! Again, so sorry for the wait, and bye bye!!!


End file.
